deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Range Desert Group
The Long Range Desert Group (LRDG) was formed specifically to counter Italian operations across North Africa and around the Mediterranean. Comprised mainly of British commandos, the LRDG carried out their missions with an air of professional secrecy, and many of their battles were fought at a distance, as their name would imply. Using bolt-action rifles and submachine guns to keep the enemy at a distance, the LRDG was just as prepared for close-combat with revolvers that packed a nasty punch. They contributed to Allied victories at the Battle of Kufra, Operation Caravan, and the Italian campaign that led to the fall of fascist Italy. The LRDG is famed for their covert operations and thanks to them, the Allied troops got a great foothold in North Africa that was vital to deposing Mussolini and later, invading Southern Europe. Battle vs. Z Special Unit (by El Alamein) LRDG: ' '''Z Special Unit: ' The surf pounds against the rocks and the high tide sweeps up against the sand on the beach. The moon casts an ominous shadow over the quiet battlefield. Smoky craters hiss their rage at the sky and weak tank obstacles sag in their positions on the wet sand. Crunching footsteps announce the arrival of the Z Special Unit. They scout the area around them and hike forward, hoping to scale up the cliffs. Meanwhile, up on the cliffs, the LRDG is watching down for intruders. Seeing the dark shapes of the Z Special Unit commandos as a threat, the sniper with the SMLE aims at the dark figures and fires, missing by a hair. Down below, the Z Special Unit commandos crouch in surprise, but recover, quickly spot their opponents, and get battle-ready. Three of the commandos keeps pushing up the beach while two of them fan out, keep on the move, and return fire with Arisaka rifles. The LRDG sniper is hit in the shoulder and jerks upward in pain, only to be shot in the head by the other commando. The LRDG men above ready their grenades and lob them as a group down the cliff. One of the commandos dives out of the way into a crater but the other man throws one of the grenades back. It bounces halfway off of the cliff wall, rolls back down at him, and rests in place just in time for the massive explosion. The commando in the crater is still visible from above, and is shot to pieces by the LRDG high up on the cliffs. By this point the Z Special Unit commandos have scaled the cliff walls and charge at the LRDG members, guns ablaze. The Sten cuts down several LRDG soldiers, killing 2 of them. A third is wounded in the arm. The Z Special Unit leader throws a Mills Bomb at the LRDG as they scramble for cover. They dive behind a low wall and avoid the brunt of the blast. They fire back with the heavy Thompson SMG, and kill one of the advancing Z Special Unit soldiers with a spray across the belly. He falls and squeezes the trigger, firing off shots in the air as he dies. The Z Special Unit leader takes out his S&W revolver and fires through the wooden boards into the stomach of the Thomspon-weilding LRDG troop. He doubles over and falls behind the wall, groaning. Blood pools out from his wound and he lays choking in the stuff. The LRDG leader, with his Webley revolver, stands up, aims briefly, and kills the Z Special Unit second-in-command with a headshot. His neck snaps backward and he falls like a rock. Meanwhile, the LRDG soldier has died of blood loss. The LRDG keeps firing as he runs away and the Z Special Unit keeps chase, conserving rounds. Suddenly, the LRDG comes to the peak of the cliff at an outpost - he can run no further. Raising his hands in surrender, he allows the Z Special Unit to confiscate his revolver. Then, he turns, puts a knee into the man's groin, punches him in the chin, and grabs his wrist just in time. The revolver fires into the air, but the LRDG clamps a hand around the Z Special Unit's mouth and walks him to the edge of the cliff before throwing him off of it. The LRDG soldier peeks over the edge of the cliff to make sure his opponent is slain. He puts a round from the enemy's revolver into the corpse to be sure, then heads back to the main officer's building to report the attack. Expert's Opinion The LRDG had superior long-ranged weapons (where they excelled) and were better suited to a regular firefight than their specialist foes, which carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Easy Company (by BattleGames1) *LRDG: x 18 *Easy Company: x 18 The sandy dunes continue to shimmer under the desert heat as the British officer continued looking through his binoculars, waiting for the damn Yanks to arrive. Below him, also patiently lying in wait, were the rest of the officer's squadron - a few Enfield riflemen standing by the windows, the mortar team in the still lorry parked behind the taverna and behind them, sat inside the Chevys and their Willys MB jeeps, was yet another small squad of trained soldiers. Despite the intense damp heat of the garage interior, these men continued to silently while away their time. It seemed awfully quiet for a while now and the Brits were beginning to wonder where their American compatriots were to join in the tango. Suddenly, the Lieutenant spots a faint trail of deep green emerge from the sand. "Alright lads, the Yanks are closing in. Ready on my mark" the officer loudly whispered as he went down from his perch. Readying their Enfields, the riflemen on the second floor peered out through the window to witness the dust clouds come in closer. Further down, the lieutenant relayed to the mortar team the coordinates needed for the ambush to go ahead. Once the adjustments were made, a round was loaded into the chamber and the mortar captain stood by the trigger. Outside the sandy-white perimeter of the city, the American martial convoy continued to trudge along - one twelve-man rifle squad and one six-man mortar squad spread out over one lorry, 2 Dodges and 2 Willys; sent out by their superiors in the Army to deal with the British deserters - either by rounding them up or killing them on the spot. As the vehicles continued to move along, Winters, in his Dodge finishing off his cigarette, signalled to the lorry at the tail to divert and find a position where the mortar team can be safely deployed. As the lorry veered from the convoy, Winters cocked his M1 Garand rifle before turning to the rest of his rifle squad. "OK men, listen up. We're coming towards the town where the British deserters are holed up. We need to split up and cover all parts of the town if we are to draw them out" he said to them. "How much we looking at, Major?" a young olive-skinned private asked from the back seat of his own Dodge. "High command estimates about a small platoon of 18 holed up in the town. Not much else could be gathered from them" Winters replied "Mortar team in the lorry will provide cover from our rear should we encounter enemy fire. We divide into two platoons once we enter the gate..." As the Major continued to detail his plan, the mortar squad in the lorry chat a little - having already been briefed about their role beforehand. They joked a little about the British being the underdogs during the war and how lucky for them it was that the Yanks showed up and beat back the Nazis hard. As soon as the vehicle stopped just behind a small sand dune, the team stepped out and set up their mortar equipment (along with a machine gun for protection) while the driver grabbed some binoculars and looked ahead to see the rest of the convoy come to a stop outside the gate. ... As the jeeps drew to a stop near the gates and the American infantrymen leapt out of them, the British mortar team were held steady by their lieutenant. Sweat pouring down from their brow, they knew that timing was everything but that even if something goes wrong, they can compensate - if they had the right window of opportunity and wiggle room to do so that is. Out in front, the Company squad moved quietly - the eerie atmosphere of the empty town meant to them that something was amiss, just like back at Carentan. Instinctively, Major Winters silently gestured to his men to stay behind cover and to split into two groups. Before the second squad could fully disappear along the back wall of a nearby sand house, the whirr of a mortar round suddenly sounded - exploding in front of (and killing) an unsuspecting young private ( x 17) while also damaging one of the jeeps significantly. Not long after this explosion came another mortar round hurtling sand into the air. Once the large cloud of dust dispersed, little ones suddenly whirred out - the LRDG were now unleashing their rifle rounds at them. "Shit, they know we're here..." Winters muttered to himself as he witnessed another young private and his older sergeant companion started peeking from behind their cover in order to take pot shots in the direction of the Enfield shots. "Keep to the objective, men! Private Smith," he turned to a middle-aged private huddled next to him "Get on that jeep and provide us with covering fire!" "On it, sir!" Smith said as he rushed over to the still-standing jeep as fast as he could. Hopping onto its back, he firmly held onto the Browning machine gun as he started to spray bullets all over the cafe's top floor barely missing the rifleman perched up top. Without missing a beat, one of the riflemen carefully looked out the window and aimed his SMLE at the machine gunner carefully lined up in his sights. Down below, Smith paused for a while when silence fell - all seemed to be too suspiciously quiet and inactive, he thought. Instinctively, he slanted so he could see if there were no tricks involved - alas he was wrong as a bullet whizzed past his face, its path extending from the leftmost window. Training his own firearm there, Smith let loose and killed the rifleman unfortunate to stand there ( x 17) before being shot in the neck himself by another Englishman ( x 16). By the time the Englishman heard the gunfire of the Browning die down, it was again all too quiet. For the three remaining Brits, now it was their turn to feel as if something wasn't right. "You don't think they split up by now?" Sergeant Kaine whispered hoarsely to his fellow. "What do you think? It's the yanks. Bastards will always try to come up with something clever" Corporal Jones hissed back before another explosive mortar round blew up the cafe interior, sending Kaine and Jones flying out the window ( x 15) as well as one other British rifleman who landed with a thud but was otherwise unhurt. Other mortar shots exploded around them but luckily no-one else in the Group was hurt. "We gotta silence that Yankee mortar crew!" Lieutenant Clifford said as he and the British mortar team scrambled towards the garage. Heading inside, the Lieutenant ordered one of the Chevy crews to go out of the town and eliminate the American mortar team hiding behind the dunes. As the Chevy hurtled out of the garage, the Lieutenant gave the rest of the team present the rest of the orders - the remaining Chevy stays inside the garage as a surprise turret while the two jeeps manned by the mortar crew patrol the town streets keeping an eye out for the Americans. As the rest of the vehicles rolled out (save for the last Chevy), the Lieutenant turned his attention to the two young Privates left behind. "Grab your rifles gents, it's time we go out hunting" he snarled as he took out his rifle. Like snakes, the trio slithered down into as many spaces as they can where they can hide out and create an ambush. Meanwhile, led by Captain Nixon, a small band of E Company riflemen continued briskly walking down the sandy avenue, weapons at the ready. Nixon suddenly got his four subordinates find cover, as the sound of a jeep drew nearer. Taking refuge behind pillars and windows, all 5 men patiently waited for the jeep and its men to come into view. Holding his shaky Privates at bay, Nixon gestured to the two young men with him to train their sights on the driver. "What if I miss, sir?" the freckled one, Private Daniels, whispered. "If you miss, young man, you're just gonna waste bullets" Nixon chuffed back with a cheeky grin on his face. "Here they come" As the jeep inocuously passed by with its crew seated but on high alert, Private Daniels was given the OK by Nixon before he stood up and fired his Garand straight into the head of the British driver ( x 14). With that, the rest of the Brits bailed out of the decelerating jeep with their Thompsons and Enfields prepped. "Fire!" Nixon yelled as he and his squad popped out of their hiding spots letting their weapons loose while the British sought for their own cover. In that little firefight, each side moved fluidly in response to the shots fired from their opponents. Nixon's two proteges, Daniels and Adams, weren't so lucky with their lives as the former was downed with an Enfield shot between the eyes and Adams was gunned down with a Thompson ( x 14). Fortunately, perhaps because of the rage being induced within the remaining 3 Yanks, they managed to get back at the Englanders - striking down the duo of crackshots with the fury of a Thompson blast; and even as one of the British fired his Thompson in retaliation, it conked out of ammo too soon ( x 12). When the dust settled, Nixon and the remaining 2 soldiers - a Sergeant and a Corporal - scouted around seeing if any more British soldiers were going to show up. The sergeant swivelled upon hearing another vehicle whiz past but it didn't come from the road they were on. As the trio followed the noise, they ended up spotting the Chevy blindly roll past them and towards the town entrance. The Corporal aimed his Garand at one of the British soldiers (specifically the one manning the Breda) but before he could fire, the Sergeant forced a ceasefire. "No!" the Sergeant said "You'll draw unwanted attention to us!" "Better WE take them by surprise, sir" the Corporal retorted before Nixon intervened. "Franks's right. If we engage now, we could end up in worse trouble than we already are. Besides, we dunno if the Chevy's looking for us or simply escaping" he said bringing the anrgy Corporal to his senses. After the tensions fell, the trio exited down the main road, continuing their objective to sweep around. Outside town behind the sand dune, the mortar team continued to stay alert, hoping that they see another sign that told them to let off another barrage of mortar fire. Unfortunately, there wasn't any but that didn't cause so much worry - after all, the team knew that with a hero like Winters leading the men, he might come up with something clever. As Sergeant Smithers looked through his binoculars he could see a faint tan jeep stick its head out of the main gate. "Shit. The Brits are coming for us" he said, forcing his comrades to drop whatever provisions they ate and scramble towards the mortar. "How far out are they?" one of the Privates asked as he held one of the rounds over the mortar tube. "They just got out of the main gate. Few hundred yards in front of us" Smithers said before relaying a set of coordinates that would hopefully allow the mortar team to pinpoint the moving target, giving out the extra order "Get that machine gun ready in case they come close!" Soon the American mortar team was firing off more rounds hoping to deter the mighty Chevy from coming any closer - the rounds only served to push the British truck forward more. Luckily, the swerving of the truck gave some of the mortar crew to set up the Browning - and once the Chevy came within a certain distance, the machine gun was let loose with its surpressive rate of fire - at the same time as the passenger inside the Chevy let loose with his Vickers. Bullets began flying from both ends with both sides eventually scoring one hit - the Brits their driver ( x 11), the Americans their combat medic ( x 13). As the Chevy came really close to the dune, the mortar crew scattered back into the truck, hoping to make a quick getaway. With the Brits scrambling to bring their Chevy under control, the Americans got to what they believed to be a safe distance - hopefully outside the range and sight of the Vickers machine gun. "Hold on, Peterson! I got the controls!" Corporal Rush yelled has his hands interchanged from the Vickers to the steering wheel. Quickly thinking on his feet, Rush quickly jolted the steering wheel and the Chevy did a full 180 - lining the Breda autocannon well within sight of the lorry. The Americans seated at the back of the lorry noticed this move and tried to notify Smithers, who was driving them, about the threat. Within a split second, Smithers grabbed the rocket launcher seated by his side and leapt out just as the autocannon fired onto the soldiers, killing all who were unlucky to be seen ( x 9) and causing the vehicle to explode. "Good show, Private!" Rush tapped Peterson on the shoulder. The young private shook out of his awe-struck state and said to Rush "Glad I could help, sir" "Now let's get back into town. No doubt the Lieutenant needs our help" Rush said before flooring the pedal. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Smithers - somehow caught within that explosion but barely alive - had the vehicle within his sights. Vengeance surging through whatever blood was still within him, the Sergeant crawled forward in order to compensate the rocket's trajectory with the Chevy's movement before pulling the trigger. The last thing he could see before his vision faded completely was the rocket careening through the air before hitting the Chevy dead on target. ( x 8; x 9) Back inside the town, the Lieutenant and the Sergeant with him heard the explosion of the Chevy, albeit faintly from their position high up in the ruined building. Seeing the smoke plume rise above the city walls, the Lieutenant cursed himself. "It's OK, we've got the higher ground now. Those yanks have got nothing on us now" the cockney Sergeant proclaimed, making the Lieutenant smile - at least outwardly. Suddenly they hear yet another exchange of fire occur down below with more men taking the fall. To his dismay, he saw his Willys MB jeeps retreat with just it's driver in it just before the unfortunate man could have his brains blown out ( x 6). Knowing full well that there were 5 men coming in from the left-hand side of town, the Sergeant aimed his rifle down the line to see which unfortunate soldier's head would be poked out. Rushing out from their positions behind the smashed wooden market carts where a couple of bodies laid, Winters and his two proteges ( x 6) ducked and weaved as the cockney Sergeant began taking potshots. Inside the garage, the remaining Chevy continued to wait idly as the men heard the potshots be taken. "We can't just sit in here, Dolland. We need to be out there doing something" Private Carmen hoarsely whispered to his driver. The driver quipped back "Lieutenant's orders are that we stay in here until the Yanks come into view - element of surprise and all..." Not satisfied, the young Private hopped down from his position on the Breda and rushed out of the garage with his Enfield out. Before he could get a shot out, he was sniped by Winters with the Garand ( x 5). In retaliation, the cockney Sergeant took a headshot out of the American directly beside Winters ( x 5). While fazed, Winters sought cover inside the shop next to him, commanding his remaining protege to do the same. "Dammit, they're out of my line of sight" the cockney Sergeant silently fumed. "Patience, my boy. These Americans may be smart, but damned if they aren't so cocky" the Lieutenant silently reassured him. Suddenly, the sound of cracked glass resonated through the air and the two Brits froze. Hearing a metallic thud on the floor, they realised that a grenade had entered the room. Within milliseconds both officers tried to flee, but the Lieutenant was the only one who could escape the blast radius ( x 4). Grabbing the dead Sergeant's rifle, the Lieutenant sped off downstairs to his lorry - grabbing his own grenade launcher. Down in the street, Nixon, Franks and Corporal Halley arrived to see the Lieutenant just disappear from view. "Looks like the rest of the Brits are holed up in the garage. Let's move out and hope we catch them by surprise" Nixon said. The trio crouched low as they made their way up to the garage, unknowingly passing by an alleyway which a middle-aged British Private lay in wait, ME Commando knife at the ready. As Halley walked into his field of vision after Nixon and Franks, the Private emerged from the shadows and stuck his knife firmly into Halley's nape ( x 4). Before he could repeat the manouevre on Franks, Nixon turned around and whipped out his Colt, unloading a couple of bullets into the Private's chest ( x 3). The shots did not go unnoticed in the garage and without hesitation, the driver inched the Chevy out of the garage while his passenger began firing off his Vickers at the pair on the right. Immediately seeking cover, Nixon took cover in the small alley the Brit once occupied while Franks tried to hide himself behind another sand wall - unfortunately being gunned down in the process by a combination of the Vickers fire and the driver's own revolver ( x 3). While this happened, the soldier opposite Winters on their side of the street took out his own grenade - on Winters' count of three, the grenade was tossed right under the Chevy's undercarriage. Before the Brits knew it, they were incinerated in the ensuing explosion ( x 1). The poor Lieutenant, all alone, decided enough was enough and - from his hiding spot in the first storey of the building he was initially in - fired off his own EY grenade launcher, managing to knock Winters' protege down before it exploded in his face ( x 2) and subsequently knocking Winters unconscious. Seeing this, Nixon espied the Lieutenant hiding back inside the building's main living space before rushing it to exact his revenge - his KA-BAR knife drawn. Anticipating this, the British Lieutenant drew out his own FS dagger and posed ready to accept the challenge of a knife fight. Both combatants circled the room trying to feint his opponent into striking first - with Nixon being the first to cave in. Luckily for him, his knife movements managed to keep his opponent's knife at bay. The two continued to clash blades and fists as the melee consumed the entire room - with cushions, furniture and even the pottery being used as tactical measures. At first it seemed as if the Lieutenant would win the fight, his brutish frame being able to slightly overpower Nixon's own - and it almost seemed as if the American would die as the FS blade was held right close to his neck. If it hadn't been for a glimpse of Captain Winters appearing at the doorway, Nixon would have been another unwanted casualty - seeing his friend pop into view and the tip of the dagger almost touching the cloth of his jacket, Nixon suddenly kicked the Lieutenant in the balls propelling him back towards an awaiting Winters. Holding his trench knife up to the Lieutenant's ears, Winters whispered to the shaken Englander "This one's for my men!" before slashing the throat open with a swift flick of the wrist ( x 0). As the Lieutenant's corpse fell to the floor, Nixon and Winters traded cheeky smiles as friends would. Despite wanting to move in for a hug, Nixon instead asked "So... how are we getting out of town? Doubt there's any surviving vehicles to take" Winters simply replied "As I was going through the street down there, I thought I saw a wireless radio. I'll contact base and see if they can arrange us a lift home... and about 30 or so body bags" ''Winner: Easy Company''''' Expert's Opinion While the LRDG were no doubt excellent at taking down their enemies at long range, the experts believed that the other weapons Easy Company brought with them allowed the Americans to dominate the close combat field; in addition to this, their edges over the British in the important X-Factors of teamwork and logistics (while tying with them in experience) allowed them to seal the win, although just barely. If you find this battle to be unfair in any way, shape or form, you can go ahead and do a rematch. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Naval Landing Force (by Elgb333) On the night of September, 1942, a group of six marines from the Japanese Special Naval Landing Force was having their routine landing exercise in the beach. They practiced to and fro their tactics in how to deal with traditional naval and coastal defenses with new LVT provided by the Army. In the horizon, they spotted a huge cloud of dust coming straight for them. They couldn't see it at first, but they realized that it was a Willy's jeep armed to the teeth. Six British were charging in towards the marines. They were the elite British Long Range Desert Group, commandos of the desert who took on Rommel himself. As the marines back away in anxiety, the commandos let loose their machine gun, ripping one poor marine in half. The others scrambled to get cover in the seemingly plain beach as the jeep mowe them down one by one. One SNLF charged at them with his machine gun blazing, the jeep runs him over like an animal. Their jeep turned to the side, and their bren guns strapped on the jeep aims at the Japanese hiding behind cover. But they soon destroyed those covers with their machine guns, and kills several Japanese hiding behind it. The SNLF now had to think how they're going to get away from this situation. One SNLF ordered the other two to give him covering fire. As the men bear overwhelming fire on the fast moving armored jeep, the SNLF took a careful aim and shoots the driver dead. The jeep then swerved and crashed on the dunes, flipping and rolling like a toy, dismembering several poor hapless LRDG. The bashed jeep soon exploded, and the remaining LRDG were stunned on the ground dazed. With this opportunity, the SNLF charges like madmen towards the poor Brits. One SNLF bayoneted one LRDG, and he mangles his gut like a birthday present as the intestine spill out leaving the dying LRDG clutching and screaming. One LRDG managed to get up, and as a screaming Japanese as coming towards him, he shot him straight in the eye with his revolver. But a Japanese carrying his light machine gun riddles him with bullets soon after. Now only one LRDG remain. Carrying his Thompson, he sprays several bullets around him as he tries to run away from the onslaught. It really went awry for them as the Japanese now has the upper hand. But one SNLF shoots him in the knee with his Hamada pistol, immobolizing him. The Japanese soon charged at him, and he can only crawl and beg like a dying animal. And as the Japanese stood in front of him, they used their bayonet and katana to take turns stabbing, slashing and hacking at the poor Brit. They kept on slashing and stabbing to drain their rage for the fallen comrades taken from them. And as the LRDG was unrecognizable, the two SNLF yells "Tenno Heika Banzai" to celebrate their victory. Expert's opinion Experts believe that the SNLF's better weapons and tactics won them the day compared to the lesser experienced LRDG. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:World War Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Covert Warriors